Traditional computing environment is a static environment that users directly use a specific computing device in front of the space on which the specific computing device is putting. Ubiquitous environment is a dynamic and intelligent environment in which all computing devices existing in adjacent spaces cooperate each other for supporting the convenience and jobs of users, even though the users do not recognize the computing devices.
Various kinds of devices, applications on multiple platforms and services cooperate in real time, among themselves in the ubiquitous space generated due to combination of both physical and electronic spaces. These services existing in such an environment are mingled variously, and an information providing method must be decided and adjusted in execution time according to the subject with which a service is provided.
The system integration has difficulties under ubiquitous computing environment in that the computing environment is various and different computing environment, and both computing devices and services either get in or out of the ubiquitous environment dynamically. It has constraint to configure the conventional framework for requirement on high flexibility of such an ubiquitous environment, therefore, a new framework capable of integrating various services under ubiquitous computing environment is required.